


To Be Alone With You

by deepspaceprincess



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slow Sex, a little at least, and SMUT, fluffy porn without plot, probable overuse of the pet name "my dear", questionable Cardassian anatomy, startreksecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspaceprincess/pseuds/deepspaceprincess
Summary: Garak prepares a bath for Julian after he has a long day.





	To Be Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my second Star Trek Secret Santa.  
> Somehow I keep ending up writing Garak/Bashir. However this one is considerable more smutty. 
> 
> This is for distant-voices over at Tumblr. Happy Holidays! 
> 
>  
> 
> I actually had to look up Cardassian anatomy for this. There is apparently some variation about what goes where, so this is my take on it... I guess. Hope that's alright, I wasn't trying to get to crazy with Garak's uh, unmentionables (mentionables?).

Julian all but dragged his feet as he made his way towards his quarters. He had suffered an excruciatingly long day hunched over his desk completing a backlog of reports for Starfleet. The sickbay hadn’t even been that busy; the few patients that had come in were easily taken care of by the nurses or Julian’s trusty PA. Perhaps that was the reason he felt ridiculous for being as tired as he was. In the past there had certainly been days that were far more trying which he had walked away from feeling accomplished. Today was no such day. Julian felt as if he had done nothing of import the entire day, instead forced to cater to Starfleet’s demands for reports on patient loads and medication use. Worst of all, he had missed his lunch date with Garak. Loathe as Julian was to do so, it had been necessary to complete the reports by deadline. 

It had been almost a week since Julian had the pleasure of seeing his lover for more than his thirty-minute lunch break. A wedding on the station was keeping Garak occupied, often staying late at his shop to ensure he had everything finished on time. Julian found, not for the first time, that he wished the older man would hire an extra hand for his shop. He wasn’t keen to bring it up though, as his previous comments on the matter had been quickly rebuffed. 

Finally, after cursing the size of the station for the ten-minute journey it took to navigate his way to his own quarters, Julian sighed in relief as he stopped in front of his door. He wanted nothing more than to sink into his couch with a glass of the wonderful vintage springwine Kira gave him for his last birthday. When the door opened at Julian’s code however, he was greeted by soft music and dim lights, certainly not how he had left his quarters this morning. 

“Garak?” Julian called curiously, knowing the Cardassian was the only one (save security) to have the code to his door. 

The man in question popped his head out from Julian’s bedroom, the docile smile he reserved just for the doctor gracing his face. 

“Good evening, my dear,” Garak greeted, meeting Julian in the middle of the living room.

He slipped an arm gently around Julian’s waist to pull him close and place a dry kiss to the man’s cheek. 

“Garak,” Julian returned, finding the stress of his day melting away at the older man’s touch, “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Yes, well,” Garak started, “When you were forced to miss our lunch date, I began scheming,” he went on with a teasing wink. 

“Hopefully you don’t have anything too trying in mind,” Julian warned, “As elated as I am to see you, I am absolutely exhausted.”

Garak’s arm moved from around Julian’s waist and he took his hand instead, pulling him toward the bedroom.

“Oh of course not, my dear,” Garak tutted, “I have nothing, but a relaxing evening planned for you.”

Julian let out a sigh, relieved he would have nothing expected of him. He followed Garak’s lead through his bedroom to the bathroom, eyes lighting up when he saw the oft used tub filled. The room was scarcely lit, mostly illuminated by several artificial candles that were placed strategically throughout. 

“Although I don’t generally indulge in water,” Garak said, releasing Julian’s hand and turning to face him, “I have noticed you mentioning more recently that you wish you had time to enjoy a bath. And well, you’ve been lucky enough to be assigned quarters with one quite big enough for two.”

A low heat settled into Julian as Garak’s agile fingers began to undo the fastenings of Julian’s uniform jacket.

“You plan to join me?” Julian asked hopefully, raising an eyebrow.

Garak hummed his ascent with a small nod, “Some light reading informed me that Human’s consider bathing with a lover to be a sensual experience.” 

Julian couldn’t help the light laugh that found its way through is nose, “This is true, though I’d rather not have you suffer hypothermia to please me.”

“A none issue, my dear, I assure you,” Garak replied, deftly removing Julian’s jacket and hanging it on one of the hooks mounted to the bathroom wall, “The wonders of technology will keep the water warm until we are done.”

Garak started next on Julian’s undershirt, his roughly padded fingers chasing goosebumps across Julian’s skin as he slid them underneath the shirt in order to pull it off. It was more carelessly discarded to the floor. He moved next to Julian’s trousers, but was stopped by Julian’s own hands rising to work at the buttons of Garak’s vest. 

“You never can allow me to have all the fun, can you?” Garak teased, eyes rolling playfully as he allowed Julian to remove the vest and shirt beneath it. 

“You should be more than well aware of that by now,” Julian returned as his hands slid carefully along Garak’s hips. 

He pulled the older man closer, so he could press an open-mouthed kiss to the ridges along his neck. Garak clicked his tongue at Julian.

“This is not about me, my dear,” he chastised, hands cupping Julian’s face.

Julian found himself drawn into a lingering kiss, Garak’s lips working expertly against his own until the smaller man was pliant against him. Once Julian melted against Garak his trousers were next to find their way from him, also being regulated to a corner of the bathroom. Garak then made quick work of Julian’s brief’s, hands sweeping up his legs to settle against the muscles of his ass after they were gone. He was half hard, the length of him nestled comfortably against Garak’s clothed thigh as he subtly rocked into it, pressing his face in Garak’s neck to hide his flush. 

Garak finally stepped back, eyes making a slow rove of Julian’s body before he reached for his own pants, removing them without ceremony so they were both naked. Julian was sorely tempted to tease Garak’s erection from its sheath inside his body but was waylaid by a hand on the small of his back as he was ushered toward the tub. 

The water was a perfect temperature when Julian slipped into it, Garak sliding in behind him to pull the smaller man against his chest. A moment later and a glass of Julian’s desired springwine was placed in his hand. Once Garak had settled in Julian made himself comfortable and began sipping his wine, relishing in the taste. One of Garak’s arms slipped around Julian’s waist to make itself at home on the opposite hip, his forearm brushing Julian’s erection slightly as it did. 

It was a pleasant sensation, the warm water, his lover behind him. While he was experiencing a low arousal, Julian felt no rush to take care of it, fine to relax into Garak’s chest and be embraced. 

“I can see the appeal to this,” Garak murmured after several comfortably silent minutes.

Julian hummed, resting his head back into Garak’s shoulder as the older man brushed his nose along Julian’s neck. His favorite thing about the two of them was their ability to exist easily in the same space. It had taken some time and work to get to that point, of course. When Julian first met Garak he was a puzzle the doctor wanted to solve. He had since learned that Garak would say what he needed to in his own time and that pushing him was useless.

“It is a splendid end to a rather arduous day,” Julian complimented, breathing deeply to bring himself back to the present moment and leave his musings alone. 

They both finished their wine, Julian far more affected than Garak by the strong Bajoran wine. Garak set the glasses out of the way and proceeded to pour a fair amount of Julian’s preferred soap into his hand. He set about lathering it up and went on to run them along Julian’s skin, the smell of it permeating through the humid bathroom. Garak’s nimble hands caressed Julian as he washed him, kneading tired muscles as he went and demonstrating just how skillful the tailor’s hands were. 

Julian sucked in a shocked breath when Garak’s hands cupped his steadily hardening erection, the older man resting his chin on Julian’s shoulder as he did. His gentle touch turned surer as he slid his hand up, his thumb slowly circling the head of Julian’s dick as he reached full hardness. Julian pressed his hips back against Garak’s pelvis, happy to find the beginnings of the other man’s hardness pressing out of his body. 

Garak’s unoccupied hand snaked up Julian’s stomach and found a nipple, twisting it lightly into a peak before giving it a pinch. Julian keened, his breath pushing more ragged from his mouth. 

“Garak,” he moaned quietly, as attention was laved on his other nipple. 

“Relax Julian,” Garak coaxed, grip tightening on his cock, rhythm still subdued.

“Elim, please,” Julian begged, undecided if he wanted to push into the teasing grip in front or the ever-growing hardness pressing into his ass.   
“Trust me, my dear, I always take care of you, don’t I?” Garak questioned, his voice low and so deliciously close to Julian’s ear. 

“Yes, but-“ Julian breathed, only to be cut off.

“But nothing, my sweet doctor,” Garak pushed, thumb swiping across the sensitive head of Julian’s cock before his pressed a nail against the slit.  
Julian’s hands were grasping at Garak’s thighs, using them as leverage to grind himself back against Garak, who was fully hard. The double ridges of the older man’s erection were easily discernible along the soft skin of Julian’s lower back. He allowed a whine to escape when Garak suddenly released his dick, digging his nails into the scaled surface of Garak’s legs, knowing he wouldn’t do any damage.

“Turn for me, my dear,” Garak directed, earning immediate obedience from Julian. 

He shifted carefully, the still warm water in the tub sloshy as he moved to straddle Garak, swallowing heavily when their erections brushed. Garak kept him from slotting them together with a firm hand to his hips, instead guiding Julian up further so he kneeled. A familiar bottle was produced, and Julian felt a shiver wrack his body. Certainly, this wasn’t what he was expecting tonight but he was not about to put a stop to it.

Garak, as always, was careful as he opened Julian up. The lubricant as obviously not water based, as it didn’t disappear when Garak’s hand was submerged. Julian used Garak’s shoulders for support as he pushed back against the other man’s fingers as they went about their task. All the while Garak lavished Julian with soft praises, spoiling the doctor. 

“Beautiful,” Garak declared, when Julian was finally open enough to rock back eagerly onto three of Garak’s slick fingers, “I never tire of seeing you like this, my dear,” he went on, causing Julian to bury his face into the man’s neck to hide. 

“No, dear,” Garak tisked, “Let me see you.”

Julian huffed against scaled skin but acquiesced, lifting his head again. Garak used his free hand to cup Julian’s face, bringing him for a kiss that turned heated quickly. 

“Elim,” Julian groaned, when his mouth was freed, “Please, I am more than prepared.”

“Surely,” Garak agreed, “But I do so enjoy having you like this,” he admitted, a sly smile gracing his face. 

Garak relented though, removing his fingers and running his hand up Julian’s ass to press against his lower back, drawing him closer. He made quick work of slicking his cock; Julian watched with rapt attention as the man thumbed along the double ridged head, taking short pleasure in his own hand. When he was caught watching, Garak released himself and placed a short kiss to Julian’s lips, his hands coming to rest on slim hips. 

Julian sighed in relief as he reached down, Garak’s eyelids fluttering when he finally took the other man in hand. He secured Garak’s length, sitting back until it nudged at his loose rim. There was a short moment of resistance before Julian was able to work the head inside, both men groaning at the steady press of Garak into Julian. 

Garak leaned forward and took one of Julian’s nipples, sucking harshly as he worked it to a peak, flicking the other with his fingers. Julian’s grip on Garak’s shoulders tightened as he sank down, able to feel the wonderfully ridged head of Garak’s cock as it was buried further. He glanced down to see Garak resting his chin on Julian’s sternum, gazing up at the younger man with adoration. Finally, Julian was flush with Garak’s hips, his legs trembling slightly as he adjusted. 

“So warm, my dear,” Garak praised, hands skimming along Julian’s back as he sucked kisses into the small man’s neck, “And soft. Beautiful.”

Julian relished in the praise, head stretched back to allow Garak better access to his neck. When Garak brought his attention back to Julian’s lips, he slowly rocked forward, moaning through their kiss at the slow grind. Garak adjusted, sitting back enough to gain some leverage, and assisted Julian in rising, before pulling them back together, thrusting his hips up when he did. Julian cried out, the angle striking his prostate. Around them the water sloshed dangerously close to the edge of the tub. 

Garak continued though, setting a slow, yet forceful pace as he fucked up into the other man. Julian slid his hands to Garak’s chest for balance, though he was all but at Garak’s mercy for the grip the older man had on his hips. 

“You’re my greatest weakness, you know?” Garak confessed, so close to Julian’s ear that he struck out with his tongue to caress the shell of it. 

“Elim,” Julian moaned, the air punched out of him with another of Garak’s hard thrusts.

“I would raze cities for you, Julian,” Garak continued, fingers caressing the supple flesh at Julian’s hips, “Defy the Order a thousand times over.”

“No lying,” Julian gasped as he was held against Garak, who ground himself deeply into the other man, a slow tortuous attack on his prostate.

“Never to you, my love,” Garak vowed, sucking a harsh mark into Julian’s clavicle. 

Julian writhed on top of Garak, harsh panting breaths mixing with the already tepid air of the room. 

“Oh, Elim, please. Oh God,” he cried when Garak finally relented and clasped a firm hand around Julian’s neglected cock. 

Garak opposed his slow hips with a fast hand, wrenching heightening cries out of Julian as he pulled the younger man closer to finishing. He moved the last hand on Julian’s hip down, touching his stretched rim, feeling where he slipped in and out of Julian. 

“I would keep you like this always if I could, rotten with pleasure, at my mercy,” Garak said, voice low and so, so beautifully dangerous. 

“I’m, oh, I won’t last Elim, I’m a-almost,” Julian stuttered out, prostate battered by the thick ridges of Garak’s cockhead as his own was circled with a vicious thumb. 

“So, don’t,” Garak answered, nuzzling the underside of Julian’s jaw in gentle juxtaposition.

Julian pushed himself back, extending his arms fully, hands grasping for Garak’s shoulders in desperation as he felt himself reach the tipping point. He tipped his head back, mouth open in a long, loud cry of Garak’s name as his orgasm crashed through him. Garak pumped him through the last of it, allowing Julian to collapse against his chest fully, breathing heavily as he tried to suck in enough oxygen. 

“My gorgeous doctor,” Garak praised, fingers still exploring where they were connected as his other hand came to rest low on Julian’s back, “Almost done, I’m close, my dear,” he assured Julian, waiting until he had a nod from the young man in his arms. 

Garak adjusted them slightly, bracing himself more fully. Julian’s arms wrapped around his neck, fingers of one hand slipping in Garak’s hair as the Cardassian pulled out. He thrust back in with less force than before but quickly picked up his pace, keeping an angle that wouldn’t punish Julian’s oversensitive prostate. Desperate little noises were wrenched from Julian as Garak chased his release. He pressed his fingers at Julian’s rim, relishing in the moans that were delivered to his ears. 

“So good for me, Julian,” Garak hissed, “Your noises will be the death of me, my dear.” 

“Elim, please,” Julian begged, not entirely sure what he was asking for.

“Almost,” Garak promised, “You feel wonderful, my love, tortuously good.”

It didn’t take much longer for Garak’s rhythm to falter, a sure sign he was close. Julian dropped his hands to caress the scales along Garak’s neck, knowing it would be the push he needed to reach his end. Sure enough, Garak let out a groan at the first touch to his neck and buried his cry of Julian’s name into the man’s shoulder as he pushed deep, releasing his orgasm into the tight channel of the younger man. 

While Garak recovered, his head tipped back against the edge of the tub, Julian had regained enough senses to realize they had made a mess. Water coated the floor, draining slowly through the floor as it was supposed to. Their clothes were a sopping heap in the corner and a few of the fake candles had been knocked askew. Soothing hands on Julian’s back brought him back to Garak, who lifted the smaller man enough to slide free, both men making faces at the sensation it caused. Julian was promptly pulled back against Garak’s chest. 

“We should get out,” Julian suggested, his cheek resting on Garak’s collar, “There is hardly any water left, you’ll get chilled.”

Garak hummed, the sound reverberating against Julian, “Right you are, my dear,” he admitted, sighing. 

Julian went first, standing on unsteady legs. His feet slapped along the wet floor as he sought out towels. Garak took the one that was offered and the two dried before retreating from the bathroom. It was hard for Julian to be bothered with any cleaning, far more exhausted (though in a much better way) than he had been before he came home. Towel abandoned, Garak pulled Julian into bed, burying them both deeply beneath the duvet. He kept the younger man close with an arm around his waist as he settled closely behind, chest to back. 

“Are you quite relaxed, dear Julian” Garak asked, nose finding its way into Julian’s hairline.

“More so than I have been all week,” Julian said with a small smile. 

He yawned, sleep coming to him far faster than it had in many days. Garak started a slow caress up and down his side, just the right side of too soft to tickle. 

“Go to sleep,” Garak ordered lightly, “I’ll be here in the morning.”

Julian barely managed a nod, the soothing fingers along his side making his eyes impossible to open again. He let himself drift, privy to Garak humming a song into the back of his neck. It wasn’t long before he was asleep, body sinking heavy into the mattress, his love following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! It's been forever since I've posted anything! 
> 
> Come see me at deepspaceprincess.tumblr.com I don't think I've suffered after the smutpocalpse so I'm still there.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
